1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a self locking file folder suspension hangers.
2. Description of the Previous Art
File drawer suspension file folder holders or hangers are in common use and are very competitive in the marketplace.
Basically they consist of end members supporting horizontal side or suspension members. There are various ways of securing the end portions of the suspension members to the supporting end members and commonly used means are tapping the adjacent ends and securing the same as with screws, thumbscrews or clamps. These are relatively costly items of manufacture and assembly. A small reduction in cost of manufacture and/or of assembly provides a significant advantage in price in the marketplace.